The present disclosure relates to a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as an image bearing member in an electrographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunction peripheral). The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. An example of electrophotographic photosensitive members is a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that includes a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and an charge transport layer having a charge transport function.
The following electrophotographic photosensitive member has been known. The electrophotographic photosensitive member has a surface layer that contains a modified polycarbonate resin and silica particles. The modified polycarbonate resin has a repeating unit in a siloxane structure. The silica particles have a mean volume diameter of at least 0.005 μm and no greater than 0.05 μm.